


Like a phoenix rising from the flames

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x13, Break Up, F/F, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Rollerblades & Rollerskates, first femsalsh, spoiler 5x19
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Quando l’aveva vista per la prima volta al Diner si era detta che era stupenda, certo, il suo tentativo di rimorchiarla era palese e impacciato ma le era piaciuto, era stata così dolce quella mattina.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Santana Lopez le appariva sicura di sé e fragile allo stesso tempo, la sicurezza di chi si vuole proteggere e infatti le aveva parlato di quella ragazza bisex che le aveva spezzato il cuore e Dani aveva pensato che sarebbe stato facile aiutarla a dimenticare.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a phoenix rising from the flames

Quando l’aveva vista per la prima volta al Diner si era detta che era stupenda, certo, il suo tentativo di rimorchiarla era palese e impacciato ma le era piaciuto, era stata così dolce quella mattina.

Santana Lopez le appariva sicura di sé e fragile allo stesso tempo, la sicurezza di chi si vuole proteggere e infatti le aveva parlato di quella ragazza bisex che le aveva spezzato il cuore e Dani aveva pensato che sarebbe stato facile aiutarla a dimenticare.

E per un po’ aveva anche funzionato, erano state felici insieme, con la band, il lavoro insieme e tutto il resto. Santana col tempo era rifiorita sotto le sue attenzioni, lei se n’era accorta. Il sarcasmo c’era sempre ma col tempo si era aperta di più, raccontandole tutto di sé e del suo passato, tra cui la sua ambizione di sfondare.

Quando le aveva parlato dell’audizione come sostituta di Rachel aveva approvato, almeno Rachel avrà una sostituta di cui si fida ed è un’occasione da non perdere l’aveva incoraggiata, era così felice per lei quella mattina quando Santana le aveva comunicato quello che aveva appena fatto.

Aveva sorriso e si erano baciate con dolcezza prima che lei lentamente la facesse distendere sul divano, era tutto perfetto mentre sentiva le mani di Santana che trafficavano con il suo reggiseno, tutto così perfetto.

Aveva fatto di tutto per non farla pensare a Brittany, si era persino tinta i capelli di blu perché quando la prima volta la latina l’aveva vista bionda aveva avuto un momento di sorpresa, prima di rivelarle che Brittany era bionda. E lei lo aveva fatto, per lei, per aiutarla, per dare una chance alla loro storia.  
E i capelli erano piaciuti a Santana, le erano così piaciuti i suoi capelli blu, poi … poi era cominciato tutto, lentamente, troppo lentamente perché lei se ne accorgesse e potesse fare qualcosa per porvi rimedio.

Fino a quel momento non c’erano stati segni, anzi, Santana era andata ai suoi allenamenti ed era piaciuta alle sue compagne di squadra, una volta quando le altre se n’erano andate lei era rimasta ad allenarsi mentre Santana si esercitava con le canzoni di Funny Girl.

Dopo qualche minuto le aveva chiesto se voleva provare e l’altra aveva assentito. Era stato così bello pattinare insieme, Santana era una principiante ma compensava con l’eleganza innata e la resistenza derivante dagli anni come cheerleader, era così bella mentre volteggiava insicura eppure delicata che Dani in quel momento aveva sentito che potevano amarsi per sempre, che non voleva che quel momento finisse.

Poi quando Santana l’aveva raggiunta sotto la doccia ci aveva ripensato, era quello il paradiso, Santana premuta contro di lei, i loro baci infuocati, il sapore della pelle della latina mischiato con l’acqua, il modo in cui si toccavano, un semplice sfioramento di Santana aveva il potere di farle perdere la ragione.

Non si era preoccupata di sapere che sarebbe tornata a Lima, anche se ci sarebbe stata Brittany perché poi si era detta la loro ultima notte insieme, Santana si era lasciata la sua storia con la bionda alle spalle e ora aveva lei aveva pensato, sarebbe stato strano, questo si e solo questo. Col senno di poi quella era stata la loro ultima notte insieme ma lei come poteva anche solo sospettarlo?

Quando aveva ricevuto quella chiamata in cui Santana le parlava di quel viaggio in Grecia aveva dissimulato il suo dolore e la sua rabbia cercando di mantenere un tono distaccato a poi era scoppiata in lacrime, per la rabbia, la frustrazione e per la codardia dell’altra che si era limitata ad una telefonata quando avrebbe potuto dirglielo di persona. Non sei tu, sono io le aveva detto Santana, sono io che amo ancora Brittany ma non vuol dire che tu non sia perfetta e tante altre cose che però non cambiavano la situazione ossia che la latina l’aveva mollata per telefono per rimettersi con la sua ex del liceo.

Non si era licenziata dal Diner ma aveva cercato in tutti i modi di evitare Santana e per fortuna era stato facile, Kurt e Rachel non avevano detto nulla, specialmente Kurt durante le prove e lei gli era grata per quel silenzio e della mancanza di informazioni su Santana.

Si era buttata a capofitto nel pattinaggio stupendo le sue compagne e il suo allenatore, era l’unico modo per non pensare alla mora, volteggiare sui pattini assieme alle altre e rilassarsi in panchina, puntare sull’eccellenza nello sport per non pensare a come la sua vita prima fosse inaspettatamente peggiorata. E a chi dare la colpa di quel che sentiva in quei momenti? A sé stessa per non aver saputo trattenere Santana? A Brittany per avergliela portata via? O alla stessa Santana per non lottato per loro quando si era ritrovata la bionda davanti?

Era colpa di tutte e tre ma lei era quella che ci aveva rimesso più di tutti si disse per l’ennesima volta mentre sollevava la coppa aiutata dalle altre, avevano vinto il titolo nazionale ma avrebbe preferito che Santona fosse sugli spalti a fare il tifo per lei e acclamarla.

Non è mai venuta alle mie gare pensò un attimo prima di essere travolta dall’allegria, Santana non l’aveva mai vista gareggiare rifletté un istante prima di stamparsi in faccia un sorriso tutto denti.


End file.
